Party at Keigo's
by Tojimo
Summary: What if Keigo threw a party and Rukia and Ichigo wake up the next morning in the same bed with no memery of what went on that night?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Bleach **

**Now on to the story.**

As school dismissed Keigo ran up to Ichigo.

"Ichigoooo I have a plan. My parents are out of town all weekend so you know what that means." Keigo said.

"That you have more time by your self" Ichigo answered.

"No way man. It is just the opposite. I'm throughing a party at my house and you are coming." Keigo said.

"Sorry but no." Ichigo answered.

"No, what do you mean no? This is going to be the biggest party of the year and you are going to pass it up just like that?

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying"

"What if I invite Rukia? That will change your mind wont it?

"No it wont, go ahead and invite her."

Keigo walked over to Rukia's desk. "Hey Rukia I'm having a big party at my house and you are invited." Keigo informed her.

Orihime ran over by Keigo and Rukia and said, "She would love to go."

"What." Rukia said

"Ok then I'll see you there" Keigo said and walked off not hearing Rukia.

"Orihime why did you say I was going? Rukia asked holding back the anger in her voice.

"Oh I'm going to and if you were going maybe Ichigo may come to and if Ichigo comes that just means more people there to try the food I will bring, and the more people who try my food will know what a excellent chief I am." Orihime explained.

"Hey Ichigo I just asked Rukia and she is coming, so are you for real that you want to miss the biggest party every when the girl you like is there… Keigo could say no more because Ichigo's fist smacked right across Keigo's face.

"I told you … we are just friends." Ichigo said and walked out before he had time to blush.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back at Ichigo's house before the party.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What do you mean you are going? Ichigo yelled.

"I think that is will be a lot more fun than just staying here all night being bored out of my mind." Rukia yelled back.

"Fine let me get my shoe's on." Ichigo said.

"Why you all ready told Keigo you weren't coming but now I want to go you have the sudden urge to go." Rukia laughed.

"I'm going because you made it sound better than staying here, not because I want to go to the party with you. Ichigo lied.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After the party.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rukia was the first to wake up. She had a hangover from hell. Damn Keigo spiked everything.

She opened her eyes and saw she wasn't in her closet. She was in Ichigo's bed… with Ichigo still sleeping in it.

Panic went through her head. Why am I in Ichigo's bed? Why couldn't she remember all of last night? And why was she naked?

Rukia slowly got out of bed without waking Ichigo and found her clothes. She then thought to herself. If I just get in the closet now no one will know about this and all she had to do was act like she sleep in the closet all night.

When Ichigo woke up he had thoughts similar to Rukia's toward Keigo for this magnificent hangover. He was about to get out of bed when he realized he was nude. Had he be so hammered he sleep in the nude?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back to school on Monday.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Everyone couldn't believe what went on at the party, and gossip spread to the (as Keigo would call them) unlucky losers who weren't invited.

The whispers went around school. "Did you hear what Kuchiki and Kurosaki did at the party last night? One person would say

"No what happened? The other would say.

"Oh it doesn't matter some one recorded it and they are going to hack the school and put it on every TV in the school." The first one would say.

"Sweet." The second one followed.

When Ichigo and Rukia arrived at school everyone would start giggling when they past them. Ichigo was already annoyed of this but right before lunch all the TV came on at once, and there on every TV in the school was Ichigo and Rukia making out in Keigo's couch, and then them both stumbling out the door leaving together.

The school exploded with laugher, and there is not a shade red enough to show how red Ichigo and Rukia's faces.

Ichigo and Rukia were both hounded with their classmate the rest of the day. Asking them question to which they didn't remember.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back at Ichigo's.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After a long day of hell Ichigo didn't ever want to go back.

Rukia came in the window a few minutes later.

"Rukia do you remember any thing from that party? Ichigo asked.

"No." Rukia answered remembering waking up next to Ichigo that morning after. The making out at the party was one thing everyone knew about but that morning no one but her knew that and she was willing to take that information to the grave.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I thought the ending wasn't complete so I am now making it a twoshot.

Chapter 2 Memories are coming back.

After his discussion with Rukia, Ichigo went to bed and in his sleep bits and pieces of memory started to come back.

Flashback 

_Ichigo and Rukia were waster at the part sitting on Keigo's couch._

"_He, am I hallucinating with Orihime's raisin and carrot soup, or do I see __Kuchiki and Kurosaki kissing on my couch? Keigo asked someone._

"Dude you are right, I have to record this." He said back to Keigo.

Then the next dream came.

"_Hey Rukia does this punch taste a little odd to you? Ichigo asked._

"_Yah… but it is good will you get me another glass? Rukia asked._

_Ichigo filled up her forth glass._

End Flashback 

Ichigo then woke up and had to get ready for another teachers day of school.

"Ichigo." Rukia called out to him before he leafed for school. "We probably don't need to be seen together until this whole thing blows over."

"I agree" Ichigo said, then walking out. The whole way to school he thought of his dreams and he though of Rukia. He yearn for the taste of her lips, and… wait this was Rukia I'm thinking of here, annoying, bossy, short, smart, beautiful… damn I'm doing it again. I can't stop doing it. Ichigo thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mean while after Ichigo leafed Rukia decided to weight a good five minutes before leaving so they wouldn't be seen coming to school together.

Ok this is ok I'm just going to go to school… and not answer any questions about me and Ichigo… and stay away from him all day, easy right.

No it is not easy, you know you want to be close to him, and have him hold you, and … Weigh where did these thoughts come from? Rukia asked herself.

Rukia then started walking to school when she started to recall her dreams last night.

Flashback 

With several glasses of punch in their system Ichigo and Rukia got into an argument over who was the bravest.

"_I'm the one always fighting the hollows," Ichigo said._

"_I've killed more hollows in my life than you could with ten of my life's." Rukia shot back._

"_What are you fighting about? Keigo asked._

"_Which one of us is the bravest." They both said together._

"_Ok I can settle this." Keigo said smiling. "Who ever kisses the other first is the bravest."_

"_Ok." They both said and lunged for each other._

_Keigo not believing what is was he saw went to tell everyone._

Rukia then had another blast of memory.

"Hey you guys have been doing that for ten minutes now, if you are going any further get a room and don't mess up my couch" Keigo said stumbling over to them.

Ichigo then pulled away and said, "Ok then back to my place it is unless you aren't brave enough."

Rukia laughed. "Let me get one more drink for the road." And they tried to walk, back to Ichigo's they both got undressed and climbed into Ichigo's bed, and continued what they left off on Keigo's couch.

**End Flashback**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Ichigo entered the classroom snickers followed him. He would just have to deal with it until this blows over.

Not five minutes later Rukia walked in and the snickers followed her as well.

During math Ichigo daydreamed and faint fuzzy memories came to him.

**Flashback**

Rukia and Ichigo were walking back to Ichigo's telling each other what they were going to do to each other.

Finally making it back to his house they both went in the window. As soon as they both were inside his room they tore each other's cloths off and jumped into Ichigo's bed making good on their promises of what they were going to do to each other.

**End Flashback**

"Kurosaki I asked you a question." The teacher yelled pulling Ichigo out of his daydream.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After school Ichigo rushed home and weighted for Rukia. After today's memories he had some questions for her.

And their she was climbing in through the window. How graceful, how… I have got to stop that thinking. Ichigo thought.

"Rukia we need to talk." Ichigo said as Rukia came in and sat next to Ichigo on his bed.

"Yah I guess we do." Rukia said knowing that since she got memories back he must have to.

"Rukia be honest with me, … Did you wake up in my bed the night after the party? Ichigo asked

Rukia should have been ready for this question but it still caught her off guard. "…Yah I did." Rukia said. Well so much for taking that to the grave. She thought.

Ichigo then told her all about what he remembered and Rukia did the same.

"What now? Rukia asked.

"I…I don't know." Ichigo said his mind going back to that night remembering what they did and how damn good her lips tasted.

"I guess we could pretend nothing happened." Rukia said her thoughts copied Ichigo's.

Ichigo couldn't stand it any more he had to do something or else he would explode. He then grabbed Rukia pulled her close and implanted a kiss onto her lips.

He then pulled away quickly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Ichigo said quickly trying to justify his actions.

Did… Did he just kiss me? Rukia thought still in shock. She still couldn't believe that he just kissed he, and … and she wanted more.

Rukia then looked up at Ichigo still babbling about what happened when she grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down and then kissing him back.

Rukia weighted for a few moments then pulling away. "Well I guess that pretending nothing happened is out of the question" Rukia said laughing, and then going back in for another kiss.


End file.
